The present invention relates to a fixture for attaching strip-shaped members such as straps to guitars that are attachment objects.
As shown in FIG. 7, on a guitar 1, that is one of the attachment objects to which a strip-shaped member is attached, there are fixed attachment target sections 2 on the both back and front ends of its main body. When a player stands up and plays the guitar, he/she attaches a strap 3 to the attachment target sections 2 and has the strap 3 over his/her shoulder to hold the guitar 1 in place.
As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, the attachment target section 2, which is almost T-shaped at cross section, is composed of a shaft portion 2a having a circular cross section and a bulging portion 2b projected onward on the top end of the shaft portion 2a. It is to be noted that an attachment target section 2A shown in FIG. 8A is different from an attachment target section 2B shown in FIG. 8B only in the point that the shaft portion 2a and the bulging portion 2b of the attachment target section 2A are slightly larger in diameter than those of the attachment target section 2B.
Further, the strap 3 is provided with through holes 3a that have a diameter slightly larger than that of the shaft portion 2a of the attachment target section 2 and slits 3b linked to the through holes 3a on the both ends of the strap 3. The bulging portions 2b of the attachment target sections 2A, 2B are structured to be inserted through cut portions extended from these through holes 3a to slits 3b, and the shaft portions 2a of the attachment target section 2A, 2B are structured to be positioned in the through holes 3a, so that the attachment state is retained by preventing falling-off with the presence of the bulging portions 2b. 
However, in the above-mentioned attachment structure, there is a problem that if the strip-shaped member is made from a hard material, the workability with respect to attaching and detaching operations is deteriorated although the retentivity to retain the attachment state is increased. Further, there is a problem that if the strip-shaped member is made from a soft material, the workability with respect to attaching and detaching operations is improved, although the retentivity to retain the attachment state is weakened. Thus, if the retentivity of the attachment state is weak, the strap 3 possibly comes loose from the attachment target sections 2, thereby causing an expensive guitar 1 to be dropped off.
It is to be noted that as a structure for attaching a strip-shaped member to this type of attachment target sections 2, there is known a fixture member comprising a so-called gourd-shaped attachment groove composed of a large hole and a small hole linked to each other in the strip-shaped member, and a placement portion on which the strip-shaped member is inserted and placed through the gourd-shaped attachment groove. This fixture member, which is used for safety harnesses of automobiles and the like, is for retaining the attachment state by inserting the bulging portion 2b of the attachment target section 2 through the large hole of the gourd-shaped attachment groove and positioning the shaft portion 2a in the small hole of the gourd-shaped attachment groove after an engagement piece between the large hole and the small hole is resiliently sagged.
However, the above-mentioned fixture member still has problems that the workability of the attaching operation is deteriorated depending on the projection amount and the material of the engagement piece, and that the retentivity for retaining the attachment state is weakened.